Jealousy
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: This used to be 'Grow up' but i am renaming it 'Jealousy' A couple of one shots that involve Ikuto being jealous
1. Chapter 1

Me: Amuto!

Amu: AGAIN!

Me: Yes, now shut up girl and be lucky im pairing you up with a hot sexy beasty high schooler whos 5 years older than you other than that gay ugly prince of girlyness!

Amu: ….

Me: Awesome! Ikuto do me the favor!

Ikuto: XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own SC, SCP, or SCE! Or anything shugo chara related :)

_Gay ugly prince of girlyness_

Amu sighed. She opened her eyes and saw blue hair and a cute sleeping face. She brought her hand up to his hair and brushed it. He moaned in his sleep and snuggled closer to her. She rubbed his hair some more and his eyes flickered open. His hand went to the one brushing his hair and he pulled it away.

"Touching me in my sleep huh perverted kid?" he asked.

"Me the pervert? Last time I checked this was my bed."

"I don't see your name on it." He smirked and inched closer.

"Sass me like that one more time and your out."

"But Amu-_CHAN_!"

"NO BUTS IKUTO!"

He pulled her into his chest and licked her ear. She jumped back but he pulled her forward again. His teeth nibbled on her earlobe. She tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"Ikuto, im hanging out with Tadase and the others today! I have to get ready!"

Suddenly she heard a growl. His arms went around her waist.

"Now I definitely am NOT letting you go. Especially with kiddy king there." Muttered Ikuto.

"Aw, but why?" she looked up and whimpered. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Amu smirked and leaned up and licked his neck. He moaned and his arms went around her protectively. He urged her to continue and she did. She nibbled on his neck and he leaned into her and let out a soft meow. (A/N: Nya~ ;) )

He couldn't believe he was 20 and being teased by a 16 year old! She pushed him down onto the bed and gave him butterfly kisses up and down his neck. He smirked, things would change.

He flipped them over.

He bent down and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She refused and pushed him off whipping her mouth of with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Perverted cat…" she muttered.

"Hey young lady, you came onto me first!"

He smiled, and took out his cell and began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" asked amu curiously.

"You'll find out…Oh, yes, Tadase? Hi, its Ikuto, Amu cant make it today cause shell be busy making out with me. Ok bye." Snaps phone shut. He looked back at Amu who had a shocked look on her face. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He dodged it and tackled her to the bed. He bent down and nuzzled his face into her neck. She pushed him off once again and glared at him.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes my neko-chan?"

"…grow up."

Me: How was it?

Ikuto: :D

Amu: D:

Me: Okay… audience?

Audience: *CLAPS AND APPLAUDS*

Me: well Ikuto looks like people went with your decision…

Amu: as always.

Ikuto: ^^ victory lap!


	2. Justin Beiber

Amu hummed to herself lightly, flipping through her popstar magazine as she did so. Taking secret glances at Taylor Lautner or a hot Zac Efron. Ikuto slid in through her window and watched as the charas gathered around the Pinkett.

"OOH, Amu-Chan!" squealed Ran, "Who is that hunk?"

"He's hot, what do you think Ran?" asked Miki.

"I agree! What about you Su?"

"Um, he is.. fine looking ~Desu." Su muttered, blushing. She looked at Miki. "Miki ~Desu? What if Yoru saw you doing this? How would he react ~Desu?"

Miki blushed, "He probably wouldn't like it- OMG Justin Beiber!" Yoru growled from behind Ikuto in the balcony.

Amu sighed again, all she wanted was to see the hot guys in peace.

"The question is!" Began Miki, "Will IKUTO like Amu looking at all these guys?"

Amu turned to her blue chara, "Im sure he doesn't mind." She turned back to see blue eyes meeting hers. With a squeal she stood up and abruptly fell backwards.

"I-Ikuto…" Muttered Miki. She turned pale and saw Yoru.

"Miki ~Nya!" Yoru ran over to his girl and starred deep into her eyes, "Who is hot? This Taylor guy ~Nya?" Miki starred for a moment, than fainted.

"MIKI-CHAN!"

"MIKI ~DESU!"

"MIKI ~NYA!"

"Yo, AMU." Muttered Ikuto snatching her magazine. Amu sat up and anime sweat dropped,

"Eh, Ikuto-koi, what are you doing here?" asked Amu quietly.

Ikuto starred at the picture of Justin Beiber and glared at it. "How dare you steal my strawberry you… you… BOY!" The picture said nothing.

"SAY SOMETHING!"

"Amu-chan, I think Ikuto has gone insane…" said Dia quietly.

Than Ikuto tore the picture out of the magazine and ripped it out. Amu stood up and glared at him.

"Ikuto! That was…" she was cut off when he glared at her. She took a step back when he started walking towards her. She gulped, "Ne, Ikuto, now you have to buy me a new one."

"No." He said quickly. And before she knew it she was in his arms, face nuzzled into his chest and he pressed her tighter against him.

"Ikuto im not a toy. Let go of me."

"No, Amu is my pink teddy bear!"

"Ikuto! Im not a teddy bear!"

"Amuuu!"

"Ikuto! UGH!" He finally let go and she flopped down on her bed. Ikuto crawled next to her and cuddled her. "Amu… are you mad at me?" he asked quietly. She snapped her head around to say yes but how could she? Ikuto was giving her the baby kitten look that was irresistible. His ears down, eyes watery, lip pouted. She sighed, "Not when you give me a look like that im not…" He smiled and leaned in to kiss Amu's cheek. She blushed, and turned around, grumbling about other stuff.

Ikuto smiled, "Yay!"

"Dang it Ikuto… just grow up."


	3. boy friends

_* Tell him about your guy friends. It's better if he has met these friends of yours before - that could give him a better picture of the two of you together. When you're both in this critical stage of trying to find out if you're really into each other or not, trying to make him jealous (and being successful) will only make it clear enough that this guy has already fallen for you. So tell him about your other guy friends and what you usually do when you hangout. – _

Amu was running late, she had went to a guardian meeting and was going to leave but her old friend Kukai was there. He challenged her to a soccer game and she accepted. She chara-changed with Ran and Kukai with Daichi. They went on for hours and went for ice cream and than he left. Than Amu ran into Nagihiko and they played basketball. Than Tadase helped her do her homework. And now Amu was standing outside her house. Should she choose the front door or the balcony?

"Amu-Chan? Whats it gonna be?" asked Ran. Amu shrugged, and went to her balcony. She chara changed with Ran and jumped up and onto her balcony. She opened her door and quietly snuck in. She shut her door and quietly made her way over to the door. She opened it and tip toed to the kitchen. She sighed when she saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Amu-Chan,_

_Went with your dad and Ami to your aunts house. Wont be back till Sunday. Its okay if you have your friends over but your daddy says no boys. Of course, I wouldn't care if it was Ikuto(; reasons obvious. Theres money on the counter, so have a nice and boring weekend._

_Love Mama_

Amu sighed, it was just like her parents to leave Amu all alone on a weekend.

"Hey Amu-KOI."

"!" Amu grabbed the closest thing to her (which was a ball of yarn) and threw it at the person. She ran into the living room, up the stairs and to her parents room. She grabbed her dads gun and ran down stairs with it only to meet silence. She shook with fear and gulped.

"W-Whos t-t-there?" she stuttered. She heard footsteps and she saw the refrigerator open and she saw blue hair. She sighed, lowering the gun. It was only Ikuto.

"Ikuto, how long have you been in my house?" she asked, putting the gun by the front door. Ikuto smirked and sipped his milk.

"Since school ended."

Amu looked at him in shock. Schools been over for 5 hours. "You've been here that long?"

"Yep," he replied, seating himself on the couch. "So, where were you, Amu-KOI?"

"Um, lets see. I went to play soccer with Kukai, basketball with Nagihiko, and Tadase helped me with my homework. Oh and I got ice cream with Kukai too." She smiled, "It was an awesome day."

Ikuto glared at the ground, "I bet it was. What with you being around all those boys and all."

Amu looked up at him. "Ikuto? Whats wrong?"

He said something inaudible, but she heard him mutter, "Stupid soccer player… purple headed freak… tadagay…"

Amu smirked, this was going to be fun. "Yeah, Kukai is SO awesome at soccer! And Nagihiko is actually pretty good at basketball. Hes really good at dancing too. And Tadase, well hes always been smart. But he's also really-"

"Im all of those things too!" Ikuto said suddenly. He covered his mouth quickly and looked away.

"Ikuto," Amu smirked, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, not really…" He glanced at her to see that she was looking at a picture of her and Kukai from elementary school. Kukai had both hands placed on her shoulder and she was looking up at him with a flustered face. "A-Amu…" she didn't reply.

"Amu!" Ikuto said, louder this time. She looked over at him, "Hm?"

"Amu! This isn't fair!" He whined. He laid on the ground and started to throw a fit. Amu giggled, "What isn't fair Ikuto?"

"Your putting all your attention into some lame guys! What about me! What am I good at that impresses you? Tell me Amu!" He kept whining and Amu sighed and sat in front of the older teen.

"Ikuto, your most likely good at all the things that Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase are good at. Plus, you're the only one who can make me heart feel like this." She placed his hand on her heart. She blushed when Ikuto leaned in.

Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki,

He smirked, "My, your heart is beating awfully fast Amu-koi."

She smiled, "Its because you're my special someone Ikuto."

Ikuto smiled, he hugged his Amu and nuzzled her neck.

"Now, can you stop being jealous?" she asked.

Ikuto looked at her in shock, "I wasn't jealous!"

"Ikuto, you totally were."

"I WAS NOTTTT! NOT NOT NOT!"


	4. Using gaiaonline

Amu smiled as she walked into her house. She sat on the chair in her room. In front of her was her new pink laptop by Toshiba. Her grin grew wider, her parents were paying for her internet service. She smiled and got on to Gaia Online.

Username: PinkNekoStrawberry  
Password: ***********

She clicked log in and went to every tab for her daily chances. She sighd, noob prizes again. She noticed a notification popped up.

Midnightblueneko wants to be your friend. Accept or Decline? (Wonder who this could be?) Amu shrugged and accepted the person. She inboxed the person using Gaia' s IM chat.

_PinkNekoStrawberry- Do I know you? O.o?_

Midnightblueneko- Awwww Amu-koi doesn't remember me! ):

PinkNekoStrawberry- uh…. Koi? Maybe I should've hit the Decline button.

Midnightblueneko- AMU! Its meeee! Your Ikuto-koi! 

_PinkNekoStrawberry- Ikuto? How did you know this was my gaia account?_

_Midnightblueneko- Um… She'll kill me if I tell you…_

_PinkNekoStrawberry- Ugh, was it Utau?_

_Midnightblueneko- Pleaseeee don't tell her I told you. O.o She… can be very… evil…_

_PinkNekoStrawberry- Ikuto, meet me in Virtual Hollywood! :D_

_Midnightblueneko- Okey dokey, send me the link when you get the chance!_

_PinkNekoStrawberry- K, bye Ikuto!_

Amu equipped her avatar with the following – Genie double silver earrings, cuttlephones, naruto kunai, bone scythe, morganas gloves, black bakaneko ears, black bakaneko tail, catastrophe, black skinny jeans, red hoochie top, gray SKA shoes, red drunken-fu tie, black scarf, and black and white rocker tie. (Off my avatar; XoxAmuHinamorixoX)

She went to virtual Hollywood and sent Ikuto a link. He shortly joined her. His avatar had…

Complex shirt M, prisoners shackles, silver promise ring, black neko cosplay, leather collar with cross, gray ska shoes, long-stem blue rose, RIP conan, silver wrist watch, streaked black jeans, birthday crown, secret sparkles. (Off avatar, ikuto_tsukiyomi01)

_Midnightblueneko- Wow, Amu, you dress up nice. ;) kitty cosplay just for me? Were even wearing the same shoes!_

_PinkNekoStrawberry- I didn't wear this to impress you :/ please, I wore it to impress the people around me._

_Midnightblueneko- What people are you trying to impress? Theres no one here complimenting how 'awesome' you look. :/_

_XoxAmuHinamorixoX- Hey, your outfit looks awesome! :D _

_Midnightblueneko- ughhh…. Which one is my real Amu?_

_XoxAmuHinamorixoX- Oh im not, but I love Amu! Shes cool'n'spicy! xD_

_PinkNekoStrawberry- Huh? A fan? _

_Loganthedemon- hey, are you two twins?_

_Pinknekostrawberry- No, we just happened to be wearing the same exact thing. xD_

_Loganthedemon- Oh kewl. *smiles and throws arm around Pink* So, your outfit makes you look hot._

_PinkNekoStrawberry- *blushes*_

_Midnightblueneko- HEY! Amu-koi is MINE!_

_Loganthedemon- Says who?_

_PinkNekoStrawberry- Yeah Ikuto? Says WHO?_

_Midnightblueneko- Fine than, ill have this… *throws arm around xoxAmuHinamorixox* Amu, even though she isn't the real Amu, she'll last._

_XoxAmuHinamorixoX- xD eek, THE Ikuto Tsukiyomi is putting his arm around me! *fangirl squel*_

_Midnightblueneko- See? This is definitely not the real Amu._

_PinkNekoStrawberry- *glares at XoxAmuHinamorixoX*_

_XoxAmuHinamorixoX- *glares at PinkNekoStrawberry*_

_Midnightblueneko- Okay! I cant stand this! *walks over to PinkNekoStrawberry* C'mon! Your mine now! _

_PinkNekoStrawberry- :D *smiles and gets up*_

_Loganthedemon- D:_

_XoxAmuHinamorixox- :O… Nooo Ikuto-Sama!_

_Loganthedemon- C'mon Amu…. Um.. my Amu… lets go… _

_XoxAmuHinamorixoX- Okay Logan! _

_Amu and logan walk away_

_Midnightblueneko- Amu?_

_PinkNekoStrawberry- yes Ikuto?_

_Midnightblueneko- HOW COULD YOU FLIRT WITH THAT MAN IN FRNOT OF ME? D:_

_PinkNekoStrawberry- What? He was cuteeee._

_MidnightblueNeko- *gasp* AMU!_

_PinkNekoStrawberry- What! You cant blame me! He was sexy. ;D_

_Midnightblueneko- I AM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW! IM GOING TO CHARA CHANGE WITH YORUAND MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!_

_PinknekoStrawberry- uh… *sweatdrop*_

_Midnightblueneko- Soon, I WILL BE THE ONE AMU THINKS IS SEXY! MUAHAAHAHAHAH!_

_Midnightblueneko has logged out_

_Pinknekostrawberry has logged out_

"AMU!" Ikuto was already in her room, she jumped and fell out of her chair. She looked at him, her face paled.

"I-Ikuto…"

"I am the sexiest man alive!" said Ikuto, he ran over to her, "And im only for you!" Amu sweat dropped.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu sighed and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. "My Amu…" he muttered. Amu smiled, and pulled back, but Ikuto grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. Amu's eyes widened in shock. He pulled back, "Amu is mine." Amu sighed and sat on her bed.

"Oh, Amu?"

"Yeah Ikuto?"

"…that's an awesome new laptop."

**Me: And that's the end. :) XoxAmuHinamorixoX is a real account, I know so because it is MY account. And ikuto_tsukiyomi01 and Loganthedemon are real accounts too. Although, Logan is my friend I don't know if hes changed his name or not. So if he doesn't appear on your searches than I apologize. However Ikuto_tsukiyomi01 isnt my friend but I know he exists because I used his equipped list. :D**


End file.
